


The Book of Love

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Slow To Update, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: A collection of random Stan/Wendy oneshots. Mixture of pure fluff, shameless sappiness, slight naughtiness and occasional smut.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Rain

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Depressingly dark and grey clouds began to form over the small mountain town of South Park, slowly cloaking any bit of sunshine that bathed the surrounding nature with its luminescence. A lightning flash hastily lit up the darkening sky, followed by a rather loud thunderclap. The warm, comforting summer air was soon disrupted by the gusts of wind that brought a sudden feeling of coolness along with them.

Not even a few seconds later, a rainstorm began washing over the streets of South Park, hastily coating everyone and anyone that found themselves standing underneath the dark, stormy clouds. More thunderclaps rumbled ominously in the distance, with the rain getting heavier and heavier.

"Oh crap!", a female voice cried out in an absolute fit of annoyance.

"Well Wends, I guess we're gonna' have to run as fast as we can to my car.", a tall, dark haired teenager suggested to the beautiful girl standing next to him.

Wendy huffed out in sheer annoyance, rolling her deep brown eyes. She adjusted her handbag over her shoulder and clutched onto it firmly. "I told you to bring an umbrella."

The quarterback instantly cocked a cynical eyebrow at his girlfriend, glancing down at her. He folded his arms across his chest, snorting teasingly. "And I told you to remind me to bring one!"

Choosing to ignore her boyfriend's teasing, Wendy scoffed under her breath. The dark haired teenager felt a shiver running through her body as a gust of cool wind blew stronger than before, nearly lifting up her floral skirt. Small goosebumps began to form all over the soft skin of her thighs and exposed shoulders, since she was wearing an off the shoulder blouse.

Watching Wendy struggle to contain her skirt in place, Stan smirked deviously to himself before he glanced up at the dark sky once again.

"It looks like the downpour won't stop for at least the next few minutes. How about we just wait here until the rain stops a bit?", the teenage girl asked nervously.

"I really don't feel like waiting for the rain to stop, Wendy. We can easily run to my car and sit inside instead.", Stan replied.

"Stubborn, aren't we?", Wendy sniped, putting both hands on her hips and tilting her head to the side.

Mirroring the smirk she had plastered across her beautiful face, the dark haired teenager immediately sniped back at Wendy. "With you, _always_."

"Oh come on Stan, a little bit of waiting isn't gonna' kill you!", she pleaded.

"And neither is a little bit of rain going to hurt you. Come on baby.", Stan retorted, extending his hand out to Wendy. He smiled softly at her, gesturing for her to give him her hand. Biting down on her bottom lip in reluctance, it wasn't long before she let out a faint groan and finally locked her hand with her boyfriend's.

And of course, the instant moment Stan tugged onto Wendy's hand and started running with her towards his car, the young couple was hit by an even heavier downpour, completely drenching them from head to toe.

Groaning out in disbelief, Wendy rolled her eyes, but it wasn't long enough before her vision glued onto her handsome boyfriend.

Stan's t-shirt clung to his skin tightly, showing off the contours of his well defined arms, chest and abs. His blue and red poof ball hat was scrunched up from the sudden dampness, while his messy raven locks got completely stuck to his forehead.

He still looked incredibly handsome, even when completely soaked from the rain.

"What?", Stan joked, eyeing Wendy up and down.

A playful sensation spread across his veins at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend having clothes stuck to her wet skin, showing off every inch and curve of her body. Stan smirked cheekily as he took a step closer to Wendy, tugging her in towards him.

"N-nothing?", the raven haired girl smiled nervously, desperately trying to ignore the hot blush forming in her cheeks.

Stan took another step closer, slinking his arms around Wendy's waist and pulling her flush against him. He grinned down at the beautiful girl standing in front of him and brought his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and simply allowed themselves to enjoy the passionately sweet exchange underneath the gloomy clouds. Wendy stood on her toes as a support and wrapped both arms around Stan's neck, gently nipping on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and brushed her bottom lip with his tongue, deepening their kiss even further.

Stan and Wendy swapped a few more kisses before pulling away, but never letting go of each other. Another gust of wind blew through their bodies, causing them to clutch onto one another even tighter. They both smiled at each other happily, sighing contently.

"You're so fucking hot, even if you stink from the rain.", Stan smirked cheekily and caused Wendy to scoff gently at him, before she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against her boyfriend's once again.

"Dumbass.", she spoke into their kiss, grinning happily and running her fingernails through Stan's wet, messy locks.


	2. Neck Kisses

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Wendy snuggled deeper underneath the warm covers, letting out the tiniest snore possible. Her mind had already drifted away into the land of sweet dreams, completely undisturbed by anything. Her long, raven black hair sprawled across the pillow, while her right arm was comfortably tucked underneath the other pillow for support. The relaxing heartbeat coming from her boyfriend's chest only made the raven haired beauty's sleep sweeter.

Wendy's eyes abruptly fluttered open as she felt the mattress shift underneath Stan's weight.

The dark haired quarterback rolled over to face his girlfriend, rubbing his weary eyes a couple of times before giving Wendy a sleepy smile. Stan propped himself up on his elbow, facing the other ravenette teenager.

"Whatcha' smiling at?", Wendy asked, cocking one eyebrow. ''Can't sleep or what?''

Stan hummed to himself sleepily, murmuring something underneath his breath, but still coherent enough for Wendy to understand what he was trying to say. ''Barely, especially with having you sleep next to me and looking so incredibly adorable.''

Wendy's heart immediately raced at Stan's unexpectedly sweet outburst of romance. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to subside her sweet giggles.

Without uttering a single word, Stan moved himself closer to Wendy and plummeted his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. They stayed that way for a few blissful seconds, before Stan cupped Wendy's right cheek with his hand and deepened their sensual kiss. He moved his other hand down to Wendy's exposed thigh, caressing it gently.

Wendy let out a faint sigh as she felt Stan moving his lips away from hers and towards her jawline. He pecked her soft skin once again, eventually moving downwards to her neck and leaving a trail of enticing kisses along her jawline and chin. His hands affirmed the grip on Wendy's waist, and he pressed their bodies together even close.

The dark haired teenager knew _very_ well what was Wendy's weak spot – her neck. Specifically, soft neck kisses followed by a gentle nip on her right earlobe.

Stan's lips leisurely brushed against the skin underneath his girlfriend's ear, forming prickly goosebumps all over her skin and sending tingling sensations throughout her body. His tongue soon joined in, flicking across her porcelain skin and gently biting on it.

And all of this caused Wendy to let out a delightful hum, latching one arm around Stan's neck to pull him closer to her. "You're such a fucking tease."

He gradually worked his way up to Wendy's ear, leaving a few more kisses and gently nibbling on her earlobe. "I _know_. Always.", Stan grinned down at Wendy, somehow being able to find her chocolate brown in the darkness.

The glistening cheekiness that lit up behind his bright blue eyes enticed the raven haired girl to pull her boyfriend into another steamy kiss and for her to potentially tease him back in the same playful, enticing manner.


	3. Swings

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Stan and Wendy were hanging out in the living room of the Marsh residence.

The raven haired beauty was sitting on the sofa, curled up into a ball. In the meantime, her boyfriend Stan dashed upstairs to get a heating pad for his girlfriend, since she was dealing with not so pleasant and painful menstrual cramps.

The fifteen year old teenage girl had been experiencing all sorts of things that came with getting her first period. Of course, it was just another sign of the physical development she had been going through – her body growing, her getting taller, her face breaking out for no particular reason, and her moods that were prone to change like a light switch.

Admittedly, Stan slept through the majority of his biology lessons in elementary school and in middle school, especially the parts about female biology, but he had definitely noticed a lot of things changing about his long time girlfriend.

He was sometimes left very, _very_ confused about why was Wendy feeling happy one minute and why the next minute she wanted to cry and kick his ass. She also wanted to cuddle with him and kiss him, but then would do a complete one-eighty.

But, Stan had been more than supportive towards Wendy and loved her no matter what mood she would be in. Because heck, he had also been going through his own physical development and would often switch moods as well.

"Oww...", the dark haired girl muttered again, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position and hoping that would at least help her to ease down the uncomfortable pain.

Wendy's ears perked up at the sound of her boyfriend's footsteps coming down the stairs. She noticed Stan walking towards the sofa and carrying a towel in his hand. He smiled gently at Wendy, before sitting down next to her. "I'm back."

Stan gently pushed her legs up to make some room for him to sit down on the sofa. He guided Wendy to lay down and pulled up her pink fluffy sweater just a little bit, pressing the hot and neatly folded towel on her lower abdomen area. Feeling the hot fabric come into the touch with her skin, Wendy scrunched up her face for the briefest moment, but let out a sigh of relief once she felt the annoying pain slowly dissipating.

''Are you feeling a bit better?'', Stan asked, looking down at his girlfriend with a worried expression.

Wendy smiled affectionately at him, before she pushed herself up into a sitting position and crossed her legs in Stan's lap. ''Yeah, just a little bit. You're such a sweetheart.''

Stan reached forward for Wendy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. ''Are your cramps usually painful like this?''

''Well, it depends. They are usually only slightly uncomfortable and not so painful, but sometimes can hurt like a motherfucker.'', she explained.

"Hm, if you want to, I can go and get you some painkillers.", Stan offered.

"You really don't have to. This is good enough, thanks."

Wendy scooted closer to Stan and snuggled up against him. He wrapped one arm around Wendy's shoulder and gently kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, eventually deciding to watch some cheesy romantic comedy with his girlfriend.

But the blissful silence between the raven haired couple was suddenly interrupted by Wendy's stomach growling out loudly.

''Sorry...", Wendy laughed nervously. "I'm hungry again.''

Raising a sarcastic eyebrow at Wendy, Stan's eyes widened in surprise. "Wends, really? We ate pizza about an hour ago and you smashed through it."

The playfulness soon disappeared from Wendy's face and was replaced by a rather unpleasant scowl. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, attempting to wriggle out of Stan's loving grasp.

"Do you think I'm fat?", Wendy blurted out, as a few tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes.

Stan simply shook his head in disbelief, glancing back at Wendy blankly. "Wendy, what the fuck? No, you're not fat in the slighest.", he retorted, smiling at his girlfriend. "You know that to me you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

Wiping away the unnecessary tears, Wendy allowed her lips to wriggle into a gentle smile. She chuckled to herself and smiled back her boyfriend. "Sorry. I'm just being moody and all that crap."

Stan scoffed slightly. "Yeah, I can tell."

Leaping at Stan from her spot on the couch, Wendy forced him to lay down on the comfortable piece of furniture. The raven haired teenage boy was now sprawled across the sofa, with his girlfriend laying right on top of him. She gazed adoringly into his bright blue eyes, feeling her cheeks blush the faintest shade of red. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Wendy, even though you sometimes scare the shit out of me me with your mood swings."

Cupping both of his cheeks and gently stroking them with her thumbs, the teenage girl smiled at Stan. "I know, but I still wanna' kiss you regardless of the mood I'm in."

And with those words, Wendy leaned down and pinned both of Stan's wrists above his head, capturing her lips with his in a tender and sweet, but lazy kiss.


	4. Tequila Flavored Kisses

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Parties – a typical part of every teenager's transition towards becoming somewhat of a more level-headed, responsible adult.

Music thumping on full blast, endless amounts of alcohol gliding down everyone's throats as if it were water, all sorts of drinking games that could get someone obliterated very quickly or an occasional steamy makeout session happening somewhere in the house, usually between two people that had an established relationship or between two people that secretly wished to be together – all of those were the usual things one would find at someone's party.

And the tight-knit group of teenagers from South Park High School hadn't been an exception to throwing parties at all, as well as indulging themselves in various tipsy antics that came along with consuming the mood-lifting liquids.

If anything, whenever there was an opportunity to organize the party at someone's house without any adult supervision, the exuberant South Park teenagers would definitely take advantage of that and run with it. And this time, it was Clyde Donovan's turn to organize a crazy party, since his father and stepmother were outside of town for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

As soon as Clyde broke the news to everyone who seemed even remotely interested in partying, the party was being in the works right away. Girls, led by Wendy, were the first ones to make a big shopping list with snacks, booze and all the other party-related goodies they would need.

Since all of the teenagers were under the legal age of drinking, Cartman and Craig used their fake ID's to hook them up all with booze that definitely seemed to be in endless amounts. But thanks to the fact that the majority of adults in South Park were dumber than a bag of rocks, getting booze was just as easy as taking candy away from a baby.

And the party organization turned out to be very successful.

Music was thumping from a couple of loudspeakers, alcohol slid down everyone's throats and all sorts of delicious foods were brought to the party. And most importantly, everyone was simply having a very good time.

Well, some people seemed to have more than just a very good time.

After about a few rounds of 'never have I ever' and a dozen of tequila shots, Wendy found herself curled up against her boyfriend. She rested her head on Stan's chest, with both of her arms wrapped around his perfectly sculpted torso. He rested his chin on top of his girlfriend's head, with a huge grin spread across his face.

Stan managed to chug down several cans of beer, nearly getting on the same level of tipsiness as Wendy.

"S-someone's already had enough of booze?", Stan struggled to put together a coherent sentence, but luckily for him, his girlfriend was still able to understand what was he trying to say.

Wendy giggled, impulsively snuggling up against the dark haired teenager. "Speak for your-yourself.''

"That 'truth or dare' game got me really f-fucked up.", Stan pondered through a hiccup, fishing for Wendy's hand and tangling their fingers together. "I shouldn't have said 'no' to so many fucking dares…"

"Weeeeeeell...", the dark haired beauty slurred out in a singy-song voice, lifting her head from Stan's chest and locking her brown eyes with his. "That happens when you refuse to take the dare and have to drink instead."

"Shut up.", Stan chuckled, leaning in towards Wendy and capturing his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Even with the underlying taste of the strong liquor, lime and salt, Wendy's lips still tasted just as delicious as they had always been.

"Mh-mmm, how about we go somewhere we could actually be alone?", Wendy spoke seductively into their kiss, brushing her fingertips along the curve of Stan's jawline and tangling her other hand in his raven, messy locks.

Pulling away from Wendy, Stan's eyes immediately widened to the size of saucers at her not so subtle suggestion. He might've been very tipsy, but not to the point where he wasn't able to understand what was his girlfriend trying to imply. His mouth felt even drier than before, as he was trying to concoct a semi-reasonable response in his brain.

"G-go where?", Stan replied back, licking his lips tentatively.

"To the guest room dumbass. I j-just want to cuddle with you, duh.", Wendy explained.

"O-okay, but what if someone's in there? You know, there's a high chance of interrupting s-someone, 'specially if that person is Kenny and whoever the fuck he chooses to hook up with t-tonight."

Hastily getting up from the couch and tugging onto Stan's arm, Wendy could only smile teasingly at him. "Oh come on Stan, I'm sure no one's inside!"

The teenage boy stewed in silence for a few moments, before shrugging his shoulders in response. He got up from the couch and slowly began to walk towards the hallway, simultaneously trying his damnedest not to lose balance and making sure that Wendy didn't twist her ankle in her ridiculously high heeled ankle boots. The dark haired teenage girl giggled all the way towards the stairs, where both her and Stan had eventually decided to stop by.

"T-take your shoes off. I don't want you to hurt yourself while being this drunk.", Stan said.

"Drunk? I'm nooooot...", Wendy giggled to herself, swaying from side to side and attaching one arm around Stan's torso in order to keep her balance. "Speak for yourself Stanley."

Stan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, gesturing to her to take her goddamned shoes off and follow him to the second floor of the Donovan residence. And of course, Wendy didn't obey one bit and took her shoes off with a delightful giggle, tucking them underneath one arm and grabbing onto Stan's forearm with her other one.

Stan slowly, but surely led them towards the guest room and knocked on the door a couple of times, just to make sure that the room was empty and that no one was inside. And when he was sure the room was empty, he twisted the doorknob and ushered Wendy inside, still trying to maintain as much balance as he could've possibly mustered – not only for himself, but for beautiful girlfriend as well.

After Stan closed the door and locked it behind him, Wendy dropped her shoes down to the floor and was eagerly waiting for her boyfriend's next move. The raven haired teenager teasingly narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, taking a step closer towards her and tugging her into his embrace. He didn't wait a single moment before he crashing his lips against Wendy's, savoring the delicious taste of her lipgloss that was only slightly ruined by the stale taste of tequila still lingering on her lips.

But he didn't mind it at all, because the _only_ thing that had mattered to Stan was the quality time he was about to spend with his girlfriend.

"You're mine, baby.", he mumbled in between their kisses.

Wendy wrapped both arms around Stan's neck, pulling him closer to her. She ran her fingers underneath his red and blue poofball hat, knotting her fingers in his dark hair that she loved oh so much. She grinned into the kiss and gently nipped onto Stan's bottom lip, causing him to let out a faint moan. He kissed her back just as devotedly, placing both arms underneath her thighs and hoisting her up in the air.

Once he felt his legs coming into the contact with the bed frame, Stan placed Wendy down on the bed and swiftly kicked off his sneakers, not wanting to wait any longer to kiss her again. But, she surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lie on his back, with her climbing right on top of him and teasingly brushing her lips against his.

Stan placed one hand on the back of Wendy's neck and pressed their lips together again. She opened her mouth slightly and scraped her tongue across Stan's teeth, eventually tying their tongues for the briefest moment possible. She soon moved her lips downwards his jawline and neck, smothering them in splotches of red lipgloss. She sank her teeth into the side of Stan's neck, sucking on his soft skin as hard as she possibly could and leaving behind a reddish purple love bite.

Of course, Stan returned the favor just as devotedly, but gave the teenage girl a double love bite sprawled across her neck and upper chest area. He moved his lips upwards her neck and back to her lips, pecking them a few more times before finally pulling away from her.

"I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Stan."

Nuzzling her head in Stan's chest, Wendy suddenly felt her lids becoming heavier and heavier, while her boyfriend's gentle back strokes helped her body relax even more. She let out a tiny, adorable snore and finally feel asleep from all the tequila shots she had managed to drink throughout the entire evening.

"Wends? Hello?", Stan asked in a slightly confused tone, before playfully shaking his head at the adorable sight of the raven haired beauty's face buried in his chest and one arm leisurely wrapped around his torso.

Trying carefully not to wake her up, Stan gently rolled Wendy off him and positioned himself in a more comfortable position. He wrapped both of his toned arms around Wendy and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin right on top of her head.

Finally clapping his eyes shut, the teenage boy let out a tiny snore and hoped that the sweet slumber would eventually get the best of him as well.


	5. Study Breaks

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

It was early Wednesday afternoon.

Two Sophomores, Stan and Wendy, were hanging out in the raven haired girl's bedroom, doing their usual pile of homework and enjoying a nice, chilled session of studying together.

Wendy was sitting on her bed, going through the Advanced Placement Chemistry worksheet after she was done with her Spanish verb conjugation exercises. And at the same time, Stan was sitting in his girlfriend's desk chair and was trying to solve the relatively daunting algebra exercises he was given as a homework to do.

''So, what number did you get as an 'x' in the fifth exercise?'', Wendy said as she hopped off her bed and shuffled over to her boyfriend.

The raven haired quarterback glanced up from his homework, mirroring the smirk Wendy had on her face. He handed her his notebook and waited patiently to see if maybe he had solved the final exercise and would be done with his homework for the day.

''Seventy four. Is that the correct answer?'', he asked, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired girl.

A proud smile wriggled across Wendy's lips, as she closed Stan's notebook and leaned in to peck him sweetly on the lips. ''Yep, nice job Stanley.''

Taking his algebra notebook from Wendy and shoving it hastily inside his blue Denver Broncos backpack, the teenage boy let out a sigh of relief. He crossed his arms behind his head and made himself more comfortable in the leather desk chair.

''You're done with your homework for the day?'', Wendy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Stan. He nodded his head in response and smirked at the raven haired beauty standing opposite of him.

''Yeah, _finally_. I guess I'll just have to wait for you to be done with your homework so that we can cuddle or something.''

Wendy groaned out softly, but soon allowed a sweet smile to creep across her face. ''Lucky you. I _still_ have a couple of more exercises to do from AP Chemistry, and I have to go over my History notes for tomorrow.''

''Wends, baby, don't you think you should take a little break? I know you're a very smart cookie and will catch up on everything in _no_ time.'', Stan responded back.

''Look, the sooner I'm done with my stuff, the sooner we can hang out, okay?'', Wendy smiled and gently ran a hand through her boyfriend's dark locks, despite trying to convince him to wait a few more minutes for her to be done with her school work.

''Well, I wanna' cuddle with you and you want to go over your History notes – how about we make the best of both worlds and you can snuggle up to me while you're going through the notes?'', Stan began teasingly, feeling his heart skip a beat as he caught his girlfriend giving him a small, sweet smile. ''Besides, I've been kinda' slacking with History recently, so this might help me too.''

The dark haired teenager got up from the desk chair and walked a couple of steps over to Wendy's queen size bed, gesturing for her to lay down beside him. She rolled her eyes teasingly, but after a few seconds of indecisiveness, she groaned out and snatched her History notebook from the desk. Stan propped himself up against a few pillows and shuffled to the left side, making space for his girlfriend.

''So, what can you tell me about the Industrial revolution, or whatever the fuck we were doing last week?'', Stan joked, gesturing for Wendy to lay down beside him on the pink and purple bedspread.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes teasingly, before laying down next to her boyfriend and snuggling up comfortably against him. Wendy pressed her back against Stan's body, while he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him. He immediately inhaled the irresistible scent of her long, black hair, sending his senses into a delicate whirlwind.

''Okay so, the Industrial revolution was a period that began in the late 1700's and marked the start of new manufacturing processes and the transformation of rural areas to more urbanized and developed areas.'', the raven haired beauty began.

''Smart ass.'', Stan sniped jokingly, kissing Wendy on her temple. ''And what gave the Industrial Revolution a push?''

''Well, that's easy.'', she replied back. ''In 1776, James Watt created the steam engine, which significantly helped to improve the industralization and acted as a starting point for many fundamental changes.''

''M-hm...'', Stan hummed delightfully, affirming the grip on his girlfriend's slender waist.

Suddenly, Wendy felt her heart race as Stan moved her slightly further up his frame and gently brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, making the faint hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The teenage boy gently nipped on her right earlobe, something he knew it would usually drive her insane.

''You are driving me crazy, you know that?'', Wendy said with a chuckle, clutching onto her notebook.

Grinning cheekily, Stan left a couple of more pecks underneath Wendy's ear, before moving his lips downwards her neck. ''I know.''

He leaned into her neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses and nibbles. The dark haired girl bit down on her bottom lip, trying to subside her delightful whimper. His tongue flicked out against her porcelain skin, making her giggle sweetly. Stan wrapped his toned arms around Wendy, pressing her even closer to his body.

''Asshole...'', Wendy chuckled, desperately trying to conceal the fact that Stan's kisses on her neck weren't so distracting at all.

Slowly getting annoyed by his teasings, Wendy tossed her notebook onto the carpeted floor and flipped herself onto her stomach and captured her lips with Stan's, knotting her fingers through his raven locks. They both grinned into their kiss, locking lips even further.

Stan subtly licked Wendy's bottom lip, asking for a permission to slide his tongue inside her mouth. And she opened her mouth ever-so slightly, allowing their tongues to get entwined. He clasped his hands around her waist again, never wanting to stop their sweet, unexpected exchange. The raven haired couple shared a few more kisses and tied their tongues for the briefest moment, before parting away from each other. Stan gently pecked the very tip of Wendy's nose, grinning down at her.

''I guess study breaks aren't so bad after all, right?''

''Indeed.'', Wendy said as she re-adjusted herself against Stan and snuggled up to him again.

''You're still a smart ass, you know that?'', he teased.

''And you're a big giant tease. But, I do love you nonetheless.'', she responded back.

Kissing her firmly on the forehead, Stan sniped back at Wendy just as devotedly. ''I know. And I love you too, babe.''


	6. Her Idiot

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

With the bell finally ringing and marking the end of another school week, the seventeen year old Wendy Testaburger couldn't gather her belongings faster and walk out of her eleventh grade English classroom, making a direct beeline for the double door of the school.

After a very tedious and busy school week, the dark haired teenager just wanted to get home as fast as she possibly could and to finally start her weekend – preferably on a very good note.

While she had managed to catch up on her girl friends and drag herself behind them towards the school's exit, the beautiful raven haired teenage girl abruptly stopped in her tracks upon hearing a slightly deep male voice call out for her.

''Wendy!''

And of course, it made her let out a groan as she turned around on the spot to face the tall, handsome figure approaching her. But it didn't fail to make her heart skip a beat as well.

Raven black hair, bright blue eyes and an easily recognizable red poofball hat belonging to the person that had been responsible for making her feel weak in the knees for the past nine years.

The school's quarterback star and Wendy's long-time boyfriend, Stan Marsh.

''Stan...'', Wendy began in a slightly agitated tone, pinching the bridge of her nose. ''What do you want?''

Adjusting the straps of his backpack, Stan huffed out nervously. ''I wanna' talk to you. C'mon babe, I don't want you to be mad at me anymore.''

Wendy rolled her eyes, before gesturing for Stan to come along with her to her locker. She folded her arms across her chest in a rather unimpressed manner, and for a pretty damn good reason.

Over the past couple of weeks, Stan and Wendy hadn't been able to spend too much time together. So, in order to make the most out of the time they would actually be able to spend together, Wendy suggested they could have a few study dates together or even have a sleepover together at his place or hers place. But, when Stan didn't give her any input on her suggestions, the dark haired girl just shrugged it off nonchalantly and hoped they would be able to spend some time with one another soon.

However, when Butters accidentally blurted out about the guys organizing a party on their own, Wendy went from being a little bit annoyed at Stan, to being completely irritated at his lack of communication with her. And for almost the entirety of the week, she had allowed her stubborn persona to take over and make her not acknowledge any one of Stan's attempts at trying to explain the whole weird situation Butters caused with his seemingly nonchalant confession.

''And you _really_ think that's gonna' make me feel any less ticked off at you?'', Wendy argued, still not being quite in the mood to listen to her boyfriend's explanations.

But Stan's answer was rather immediate, followed by a smirk spreading across his face. ''Historically speaking, yes. I know you always get less angry when you allow me to explain myself, and don't even think I'm not gonna' try to do just that.''

Chewing down on her bottom lip, Wendy felt her agitated frown drop into a smirk. She slowly felt the irritable feeling inside of her subside and finally dropped her hands to her sides. ''Okay, I'm listening.''

''Look, the whole idea about us having a party on our own came from Cartman. Because he's a fatass that doesn't do anything else other than eat Cheesy Poofs and watch TV all day long, he thought that organizing a little get-together for all of us guys would be a good idea. Although almost all of us have been busy in one way or another, he still decided to organize a party.'', Stan explained. ''But for some weird ass reason, he didn't want any of us to bring our girlfriends to this party, with what the majority of us hadn't agreed on.''

Shrugging his shoulders, Stan was more-or-less done with his explanation. ''Butters was pretty fucking stupid for blurting that out in front of you girls, when all of us had told him not to say anything. Also, we were hoping that Cartman would change his fucking mind and not us have a sausage party of ten guys or so.''

Listening to her boyfriend's candid explanation, Wendy's facial features softened a bit more. ''Well, did you go to the party in the end?''

''No, because we usually party with you girls and you make the parties more fun. It's pretty much a tradition to all of us. Besides, almost all of the guys felt very weird about Cartman's suggestion, except for Butters.'', Stan replied immediately, allowing his lips to wriggle into an affectionate smile.

''But something even more important, I just love spending the time with you – even if all we do is argue with each other back and forth.'', the raven haired quarterback continued, making Wendy's heart skip about a dozen of shy beats. ''And do you honestly think that spending the time with guys is more important to me than spending the time with you?''

''Well, I don't think that, but when little occurrences like this happen, I do doubt it a bit.''

Taking a step closer towards his beautiful girlfriend, Stan gazed down at her through adoring eyes. He reached for her hand and gently interlocked their fingers together, with a cheeky smirk never fading away from his face. ''Then I'm simply gonna' do my best and make sure that you don't get annoyed with me, but I guess then both of us need to have a little bit of patience when we're busy. You know, then spending the time with one another is more anticipating?''

''Yeah, I do.'', Wendy simply couldn't help herself but beam at her boyfriend and his adoring, reassuring words. ''Also, how the hell you _always_ manage to make me feel less pissed off, when I'm supposed to be super mad at you?''

Subtly slinking an arm around Wendy's slender waist, Stan raised a teasing eyebrow at his girlfriend. ''Maybe because I'm so charming, aren't I?''

Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, Wendy giggled to herself. ''I can't really deny that.''

The sound of Wendy's sweet giggles only enticed Stan to bring his lips down to hers, closing the small gap in between the two raven haired teenagers. Wendy gently cupped both of her boyfriend's cheeks with her hands, teasingly licking his bottom lip with her tongue. He gently ran his fingertips through her dark locks, eventually parting his lips a little bit further to allow their tongues to get entwined. After swapping a few more gentle kisses, Stan pulled away and firmly kissed Wendy on her forehead.

''You're staying with me this whole weekend. We're gonna' have a dinner at my place and then we can binge-watch a few shows or movies – whichever you prefer more.'', Stan said, wrapping both of his arms around Wendy's waist.

''Hm, I actually wouldn't mind any of this.'', the teenage girl responded.

''Killer.''

''You've had all of this already planned out, haven't you?''

''Anything for my baby girl, I guess.''

Wendy giggled sweetly, before grabbing Stan by the collar of his baggy football jacket and yanking him into another kiss, or two.

While there had been numerous instances in which Stan would piss off the absolute crap out of Wendy, _none_ of that would detract from the fact that she had been loving him unconditionally ever since the start of the third grade.


	7. Hickeys

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Stan gently pressed his lips against Wendy's glossy ones, running his tongue across her bottom lip and clutching onto her closer than before. He pecked the very corners of her lips and proceeded to move further down her face, before he began planting tender kisses on her jawline and the upper portion of her neck.

Grazing his lips against the soft skin of the teenage girl's neck, Stan smiled into the crook of her neck and continued to leave a path of tender kisses, licks and little bites. Wendy chewed down on her bottom lip, humming out faintly and delightfully to herself.

The raven haired teenager came dangerously close to her pulse point, pecking that very same spot just once. He dragged his lips onto the side of Wendy's neck, before sinking his teeth into her skin and sucking on it with all the force he could probably muster. He then left two more, purple-ish red love bites a few centimetres away from the first one, making Wendy squeak out delightfully.

''Let me guess – I have at least a couple of hickeys on my neck.'', she commented.

Nodding his head in response and pecking Wendy's neck once more, Stan propped himself up on his elbow, smirking cheekily at his ravenette soulmate. ''More like three.''

''Are you aware that I'll have to cover up these hickeys with a crap ton of concealer?'', Wendy asked, reaching for her compact mirror and noticing that three identical looking hickeys were now sprawled across her neck, relatively close to her pulse point. She brushed fingertips against her skin and let out a faint groan, shutting her mirror and tossing it somewhere on her bed.

''Yeah, but I frankly don't care. All I know is that I'm the _only_ one that's allowed to leave love bites all over your neck, and anywhere else as well.'', the teenage boy smirked.

''Cocky, aren't we?'', Wendy snarked back, cocking an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Stan smirked cheekily again, snaking one arm around Wendy's waist and pulling her closer towards him to gaze into her hypnotizing brown eyes. ''Nope, just grateful to call you mine.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to update this baby, since I haven’t had many new chapter ideas for it and because I was super focused on updating ‘The Key to My Heart’. :)
> 
> If you have any ideas for Stendy drabbles/oneshots, send me a PM and I will gratefully take your idea into consideration!
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


	8. Shopping Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

''Wends, baby, do I _really_ have to go to the mall with you?'', Stan droned in a slightly unenthusiastic manner, gently wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's slender waist and pulling her closer towards him.

The teenage girl simply shook her head playfully, before standing on her toes and giving her long-time boyfriend a gentle peck on the cheek. She entwined their fingers together tightly and walked with him through the school's main entrance towards the parking lot. ''Yeah, because last week you said that you will go. And besides, it's been a while since we had a shopping date. We can also grab something to eat, come on!''

''Fine…'', Stan groaned out slightly, re-affirming the grip he had on Wendy's hand. He walked beside her towards his car, before fishing the car keys out of his pocket and unlocking his metallic baby.

''So, who's driving today?'', the teenage boy asked as he swung the car door open, turning around to face his girlfriend.

''I guess I could?'', Wendy smirked cheekily, letting go of Stan's hand and slumping herself in the driver's seat. She tossed her bag on the backseat of the car and gestured for her boyfriend to close the door behind her.

And of course, he could only shake his head playfully at the teenage girl and happily oblige to her request. ''Suit yourself.''

''So, what do you have to buy?'', Stan asked as Wendy roared his car to life and drove out of the parking spot.

''Well…'', she began, taking a turn into the main road of the small mountain town. ''Considering that I still have some birthday money left and that I did get some extra cash from my parents, I gotta' buy at least a couple of things – a pair of jeans, a few sweaters, and some underwear too. Maybe even some makeup since I've used up my foundation, hydrating makeup mist and a tube of lip gloss.''

''Geez, that's a lot. Do I have to go to the store with you, or can I just wait outside?''

''If you don't feel like going with me to the store, you can always sit on one of the benches in front of the store entrance and wait until I'm done. Although I swear that I'll be faster at picking out my clothes _this_ time.''

Stan snorted teasingly. ''Wends, you say that _every_ time.''

''A girl needs to have some time to pick out what she wants, okay?'', the raven haired girl teased, flicking on the right turn indicator as they reached the roundabout leading to the South Park Plaza.

Once she drove into the half-empty parking lot and found a relatively okay parking spot, Wendy turned off the ignition of Stan's car and tossed him the keys. After he locked his car, the young couple walked hand-in-hand to the mall and began going to the different stores for Wendy to buy whatever the hell she wrote down on her 'to buy' list.

She first decided to buy another pair of jeans, since she had felt like she didn't have enough of them already. And after perusing the racks filled with different types of jeans and subsequently receiving compliments from her boyfriend about the way she looked in them, Wendy opted to buy two pairs of blue high-waisted skinny jeans – her absolute favorite.

And since she felt like living in a small mountain town that _always_ had relatively harsh winters required for people to have a good amount of warm clothes, the dark haired girl settled for a gorgeous white-coloured cableknit sweater and a thicker black hoodie.

After going to a couple of more stores and stopping by Ulta Beauty to buy the makeup products she would often use in her makeup routine, Wendy and Stan decided to stop by the nearest food court and grab a quick bite to eat before going to one more store.

Stan kindly offered to carry the four, five bags full of clothing for his girlfriend. And frankly, it wasn't at all a problem to him – being the school's quarterback, he had to be physically strong and in a good shape.

''So, can we go home now?'', the dark haired teenage boy spoke, placing Wendy's shopping bags beside him and sitting down on one of the benches that was placed in close proximity to one of the many shops inside the South Park Plaza. And when he spotted that they were sitting right opposite of women's lingerie store, Stan's cheeks flushed red in slim embarrassment.

''Well, not _yet_. I still have one more thing to buy, but I promise that I'll be back in twenty minutes tops, okay?''

''Alright then. You know, I really don't want to spend _too_ much time sitting in front women's underwear store, because people might think I'm a perv or something.'', he spoke in a slightly concerned tone.

''They won't, because I'm not gonna' spend too much time inside.'', Wendy gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile, pecking him on the cheek in an attempt to quell down his nervous thoughts. ''I promise.''

''Okay…''

Smiling sweetly at him, Wendy spun around on the spot and began walking towards the lingerie store. And just like she had promised to Stan, she didn't spend too much time inside the store and came back not even ten minutes later, holding a medium-sized bag in her right hand.

''Thanks for being so patient with me and my shopping spree.'', she said, taking a seat next to Stan.

Glancing up from his phone, Stan smiled gently at his long-time girlfriend. ''You're welcome. I mean, it wasn't such a big deal after all.''

''Well, I was actually thinking about something.'', placing her shopping bag beside the rest of them, Wendy lowered her voice to a tempting whisper and scooted slightly closer to her boyfriend. ''As a reward for having so much patience with me, I can show you what I bought at the lingerie store. How about that?''

''M-maybe?'', Stan smirked cheekily at his girlfriend, getting up from the bench and taking one half of Wendy's shopping bags in his left hand, while he used his other free hand to pull up the dark haired girl from the bench. She grabbed the rest of the shopping bags and firmly laced her fingers with Stan's, smirking right back at him.

* * *

''What do you think about this one?'', Wendy said, spinning around on the spot and placing both hands on her hips. She cocked a daring eyebrow at her boyfriend and waited for him to give his opinion on the second bra she had tried on. ''I mean, this one offers a lot of support, and it's surprisingly comfortable for a wired bra.''

She was wearing a black padded bra with lace trimming, while the bra straps were each decorated with tiny black bows. The wired portion of the lacy piece of lingerie offered the raven haired girl all the support she could've possibly needed and wanted.

''Well, I think like it _even_ more than the previous one. I think it's the lacy part that does it for me.'', Stan commented back, temptingly eyeing his girlfriend from head to toe. He was laying down lazily on her bed, and was thoroughly enjoying the reward she had promised to give him.

''Oh, does it?'', she raised an inviting eyebrow at him, collapsing into his lap and straddling both of his legs.

''I mean, the beige one was nice as well.'', he responded, clasping both hands around Wendy's waist and seductively leaning in towards her ear. ''But I think prefer it when you're not wearing _any_.''

Wendy gasped slightly, feeling her cheeks go redder than the firetruck. But of course, she soon let out a delightful giggle and opted to wrap both of her hands around Stan's neck, sliding her fingertips underneath his red poof ball hat and gently twisting them in between his dark locks. ''Shut up.''

''Gladly.'', Stan smirked cheekily into his girlfriend's hair, before capturing his lips with hers. They both grinned into their kiss, as Wendy forced him to lay down on the bed and pinned his arms lazily above his head.

''Dumbie.'', and that was everything the teenage girl could utter, before Stan broke away from their kiss and pulled her into his tight, warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this oneshot was actually a request from one of the lovely readers – LotsaSpaghetti.
> 
> It is slightly more naughtier than the rest of the works I’ve written so far in this collection, but hey, I definitely don’t mind shaking things up every once in a while.
> 
> Also, if you have any idea for a Stendy drabble/oneshot, feel free to send me a PM! ;)
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


	9. Facetime Fun

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

''Fuck!'', Stan groaned out annoyingly, shutting his notebook and pushing it to the other side of his desk. He stacked the notebook on top of his already closed Algebra textbook and ran one hand down the side of his face, feeling relatively exhausted from all the homework he had been doing throughout the afternoon – or at least attempting to do all of it.

The eighteen-year-old teenager had been stuck on doing the homework for his twelfth grade Algebra class for the past hour or so, barely being able to concentrate on his school-related work. Instead, he allowed his thoughts to drift off somewhere else – preferably somewhere related to football, videogames, his dog Sparky or his long-time girlfriend Wendy.

And as the thought about his ravenette counterpart popped into the forefront of his mind, Stan got up from his desk chair and walked over to his bed. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sat down on the edge of his bed, unlocking his phone and tapping on the contacts app. He scrolled all the way down to Wendy's name and hit the facetime button in order to request a call with her.

''I wonder if Wendy's free…'', he thought to himself, patiently waiting to see whether the teenage girl was going to accept or reject his facetime call. And after only a few seconds, Wendy accepted his call and her face popped up on his phone screen, making Stan's heart skip a tender beat.

''Hey baby.'', he said, laying down on the bed and raising the phone right above his head.

''Hey you.'', Wendy replied cheerfully as she propped herself up against a couple of pillows that had rested against the headboard of her bed. ''What's up?''

''Well, I've been trying to do my Algebra homework for the past hour or so. It seems like I can't concentrate on it at all.'', he smiled, eventually rolling onto his side and resting his phone against the lamp that sat on the nightstand. ''Luckily my parents aren't home, so they aren't able to hear me cursing out the Algebra homework and everything else related to it.''

''Yikes, is it _that_ bad?'', Wendy asked. ''You know that you can always ask me for help.''

''Okay, _maybe_ I'm exaggerating it a bit.'', Stan chuckled. ''It's not that I don't understand anything, but it's just that I don't like Algebra and would rather stick cactus up my butt than do any more of my homework.''

''Well, you just have to push yourself to do it and you'll be fine. It happens to all of us sometimes.''

''I guess you're right Wends.'', he conceded. ''What have you been up to?''

''Nothing much. I did my homework and worked on that essay we have to do for our English class. Also, I had to come up with something to eat since my parents are both still at work and won't come home for at least an hour.'', the dark haired teenage girl rolled her eyes, twisting a strand of her long, black hair around her index finger.

''So…'', Stan began in a suddenly teasing tone. ''Since I'm home alone and you're home alone, maybe we should make the best of it then, hm?''

''What do you mean?'', Wendy asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her boyfriend.

''Wends, really? _Don't_ act as if you don't know where this is all going.'', Stan replied. ''Don't you remember the last time we were both home alone and what we did, hm?''

''I know, but sometimes it's much better to act oblivious. Okay?'', she said in a sultry tone and slowly reached down for the hem of her t-shirt to pull it slightly upwards. She smiled smugly, raising her phone above her head and offering her boyfriend a nice look at her ample breasts and flat stomach. ''And also, you should _definitely_ take a little break from doing your homework.''

''Mhm, you tease.'', he smirked cheekily, his bright blue eyes hungry for what was inevitably about to come.

''Glad to help out my boyfriend.'', the huskiness in the teenage girl's voice was more than enough for something to twitch and throb inside of Stan's underwear. He brought his hand downwards to palm a prominent bulge forming in the crotch of his gray sweatpants, feeling it grow harder and harder the more his girlfriend continued to tease him.

''Now watch this.'', Wendy purred seductively, inserting two fingers inside her mouth and sucking on them, forcing Stan's bright blue eyes to widen to the size of saucers at the sight of his girlfriend attempting to tease him in ways only she knew how to.

''Holy fuck…'', Stan murmured delightfully, keeping his phone in his left hand and using his other hand to pull down his sweats, kicking them off his legs and tossing them on the side. He gripped onto his length and began stroking himself through his boxers, allowing a faint gasp to escape his lips.

''You like it, don't you?'', the raven haired beauty teased even further, tugging at the waistband of her own sweatpants and pulling them down to the length of her thighs. She eventually wriggled out of her sweats and dumped them on the carpeted floor. She placed her phone down on the nightstand and spun herself around on the bed, offering her boyfriend a much better view at what she was doing.

''Oh heck yeah…'', Stan smirked cheekily, still maintaining a firm grip on his crotch.

''Do you realize how much I want you beside me right now?'', Wendy said, sliding her fingers inside of her panties and swiftly pulling them down her long legs. She kicked the black piece of underwear over her knees and ankles and threw it on the other side of her queen-sized bed.

'' _Beside_ you? Why not _inside_ you?'', her boyfriend teased back in the same seductive manner, finally pulling down his underwear and allowing the bulge that had formed earlier to finally reveal itself.

''That too.'', the dark haired girl replied. ''Are you enjoying the view, baby?''

''Yeah, you bet.'', Stan nodded his head in response, wrapping his hand around the shaft and slowly moving his hand up and down. ''Are you enjoying the view as well?''

Instead of responding, Wendy winked seductively and brought her hand to her most sensitive area. She began drawing little circles with her fingertips around her folds, eventually bringing her thumb down to her more sensitive area and slipping one finger inside herself. A soft moan escaped her lips as she continued with her movements, prompting Stan to do the very same thing with his length.

''Mhm, I want your hands all over me, you inside of me.'', she moaned softly as she continued rubbing her womanhood with one hand, but decided to amp things up by sliding in another finger and picking up the pace. She could already see some dark spots of pleasure forming before her eyes, sending herself into a sensual whirwind that could easily be determined through her pleasuring moans.

''Oh yeah, you want it?'', Stan sucked in a deep breath as he continued stroking himself. He bit down on his bottom lip, humming delightfully. He eventually quickened his movements and felt a slight twitch inside of lower abdomen, allowing his imagination to be flooded with the scenes of his girlfriend being so closely entwined with him, crying his name out and them being meshed together in perfect unison.

''Yes…'', Wendy moaned, increasing the speed of her movements and pushing herself closer to the absolute edge of pleasure. ''S-Stan, I-I'm close...''

''Me too baby.'', Stan said, keeping his own strokes precise and timely. ''Come on, do it for me.''

''I-I will…'', the raven haired girl responded. ''You do it for me as well.''

Their cheeks were starting to become bright red and flushed, their movements became faster, the intensity of their moans became more noticeable – and when neither of them could hold it back any longer, they climaxed together and plonked themselves down onto their respective beds, barely being able to catch their breaths.

But more importantly, neither of them were able to hide the teasing smirks that had popped up on their faces.

''T-that was amazing.'', Stan breathed heavily. ''We should do this more often.''

''I know…'', Wendy agreed, wiping her fingertips against her sheets. She rolled over onto her stomach and reached for her phone in order to raise it above her head, barely being able to catch her own breath. ''But it can't beat the real thing, you know?''

''Oh baby, I know.'', he smirked back deviously, successfully mirroring the one his girlfriend had on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote something slightly smuttier this time around. ;)
> 
> As per usual, if you have any ideas for a Stendy drabble/oneshot, feel free to message me and I will gladly take your request into consideration. Although I’m going to put this fanfic on hold for a little bit, I will come back with new oneshots very, veeery soon!
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


End file.
